The Hollow Tree
by Spencer.Dance
Summary: She was told to not enter the dark forest, but something was calling her. When she goes in, she finds there is more to one of the trees than meets the eye. She finds a different world...a world she once belonged to. Now, a certain guy is helping her get back. But, what happens when she finds out the challenges she faces aren't so easy. Rating may change down the road
1. What's On the Other Side

**Hey! NEW STORY! WOO!**

**So, my boyfriend has really been getting into foreign films and he found one that he really liked and shared it with me. It was scary, and so awesome! I loved the plot of the movie and the story, and an idea formed in my head. If it's itching you to know this movie that formed this idea, it is Pan's Labyrinth. Loved it! It's not gonna be an exact copy of the movie, but it does follow the same ideas. **

**She was told to not enter the dark forest, but something was calling her. When she goes in, she finds there is more to one of the trees than meets the eye. She finds a different world . . . a world she once belonged to. Now, a certain guy is helping her get back. But, what happens when she finds out the challenges she faces aren't so easy. **

**So, this first chapter is almost like a pre-chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**Please review, favorite, follow and love (:**

Chapter 1: What's on the Other Side?

_In the dark forest there are many trees, but one of the trees is very special. It is called the Hollow Tree. The trunk of this tree is twisted and has been spilt so there is a large hole in the trunk. Over this hole it looks like a glass film. What exists on the other side of the Hollow Tree, you ask. This tree is the doorway to another world. No one on the other side can see it, but we can. We see a world like ours, but different. Our world is a magical one, and their world is a human one. This human world is a strange place. And if you did leave our world and go into theirs' you must be careful and not leave the dark forest. For if you do, you will be gone forever. _

**. . .**

Jacqueline opened her eyes and smiled at the light streaming in her bedroom window. It would be another beautiful day! She quickly threw the blankets off her body and changed into her favorite purple dress with a gold trim. She quickly brushed her hair and ran out of her bedroom and down the steps. She was so happy to play outside. When she got to the door, she slowly let it creep open and she peaked out. Right away she saw her mother looking at the flowers in the garden. She was wearing her favorite deep red dress, with gold trim. Her dark hair wounded in curls that ran down her back. She was truly beautiful. Jacqueline smiled deviously to herself as she squeezed herself through the crack in the doorway and crept up behind her mother.

"Boo!" Jacqueline screamed and her mother jumped in the air and spun around. She was laughing and smiling as she picked up her nine year old daughter in her arms.

"You frightened me, my love!" She said in between laughed. Jacqueline loved her mother's laugh and her smile. "Tell me, my dear, what do you plan to do with yourself today?" She asked her child.

"It's such a beautiful day, I want to explore it!" Jacqueline was always curious, she loved to explore and spend her time in nature.

"Alright, well you be good and remember," She set Jacqueline back down on the ground and knelt so she could be at eye level. In a very serious tone, she warned: "Do not go into the forest and do not cross through the Hollow Tree."

"But Mama, what is on the other side?" She pleaded. "Grandmother used to tell me stories of another world on the other side. She told me how amazing and different the world is."

Though her mother was worried about Jacqueline's curiosity, she smiled and said, "my dear, sweet, curious child, promise me you won't cross through the Hollow Tree."

"I promise," Jacqueline said, nodding to her mother.

"That's my girl," she kissed Jacqueline's forehead and stood up, brushing off the skirt of her dress.

"Your highness!" Jacqueline and her mother turned their gaze to see Red, the Queen's head advisor, coming toward them. The Queen turned to face Red.

"Red, you are looking well today." She said, smiling at him.

"Thank you, your majesty." He said, bowing a little to her. "And I hope you are well today, Princess Jacqueline." He said, smiling and bowing to her as well. Jacqueline giggled and curtsied back. Red than turned his attention back to the Queen. "Queen Viola, they are almost here." He said.

"Who is?" Jacqueline asked, feeling very curious now.

"Oh, I wanted to surprise you!" Viola said, again she knelt down. "We have visitors coming."

"Who?" Jacqueline felt very curious, but also excited. She loved visitors.

"Guess," her mother said, smiling at her. Jacqueline saw in her mother's smile exactly who was coming.

She began to jump up and down in all her excitement. "Steven's coming!" Steven, the prince of their sister kingdom, was Jacqueline's greatest friend.

Her mother laughed at her excitement. "Yes, he and his father, King William, are coming to see us." She stood up. "Thank you, Red."

He bowed again. "Now if you excuse me, I have some dumbasses in the forest I need to deal with." He said, and then walked off.

"Now my dear," the Queen started, looking at her daughter. "Don't get too far." She said to her daughter.

"I promise, mama." She said. She kissed her mother's cheek and then ran off so she could play. Her mother smiled and went back to looking at her flowers.

**. . . **

Jacqueline played with two of her fairy friends in the garden. The flied around and Jackie watched them. She laughed as they moved all around. She loved playing with them. But then, Jacqueline felt two hands go over her eyes, without even needing to guess who it was, she spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Steven's arms went around her back.

"Steven!" She shouted for joy at seeing her friend again. He was a couple years older and a little bit taller than her, but he was great company.

"What are you doing, Jacks?" He asked her.

"Playing with Lilith and Rosemary." She said, smiling at the fairies that now sat in one of the flower beds, watching these children interact. "How are you?" She asked him.

"Better now." He said, smiling at her. Jacqueline smiled back and remembered her mother telling her that she and Steven were destined for one another. Jacqueline loved Steven and she knew he loved her back.

Suddenly, in the distance, somewhere deep in the forest a light shined through. "What do you suppose that is?" She asked him, staring at the light.

"It's the magic of the forest." He said, smiling as he looked at it.

"Steven?" He turned his vision back to her. "Have you ever wondered about the Hollow Tree?" She asked him.

"Sometimes, but I try not to think about it." He explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, because, of the rumors." He explained. This made Jacqueline's curiosity spark even more.

"What rumors?" She asked.

"Of people crossing through the tree and disappearing." He whispered to her. "And they are never able to return."

"Really?" She responded, a little frightened, but still curious.

"That's what I've been told by my father anyway." He said, shrugging. "Trust me, Jacks, don't go near that place. It's not safe." He advised her. Everyone knew how her curiosity could sometime get the best of her.

"I already promised my mother I wouldn't, but" She looked back at the shining light coming from the forest. "I still wonder about it." Sometimes her curiosity would get the best of her, and she knew this would be one of those many times. She was so interested in the stories and rumors; what other secrets lied behind this tree? She just wanted to see it. All the stories her grandmother used to tell her would make her so curious and she felt like it was something she had to see.

Suddenly, Steven could hear his father calling his name. "I better find my father." He started to walk away, but then looked back. "Are you coming?" He asked her. His eyes were almost begging her to follow him.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said, smiling at him. He smile back, but then continued to walk away. She let her gaze go back to the forest. The light seemed to dim now, but her curiosity was still sparked. Lilith and Rosemary had started flying around her again, but it was like she couldn't see them. Slowly, she started to walk toward the forest. The fairies followed her, feeling very worried.

As Jacqueline walked into the forest she saw the trees as if the stretched up to the sky. The bark was a greyish black color and the leaves were a deep green. The bushes were a matching deep green. The sky almost seemed like a snow. It was more than she expected. She saw a family of deer, and they seemed calm. It made Jacqueline so happy to be in nature. She didn't know how long she'd been walking, but she knew she was deep in the forest by know, and the sun was setting in the distance. The sky started turning more into a grayish dark color. She hadn't realized it was so late. She knew she should turn back now; her mother would be worried about her.

But right then, she stopped in her tracks. Right there, with the light shining on it, was the Hollow Tree. It was amazing. It was twisted around with the trunk separated in the middle. The hole looked large enough for someone to step through. There was a shiny looking film over the hole. Jackie was lost in thought by her curiosity. In all her imagination she never thought it would look like this. She stared at it for a while, not remembering how to look away.

Lilith feeling worried, started pulling on Jacqueline's sleeve. Jacqueline looked away from the tree to look at her small friends. "I just want to look at it." She said. She took a few steps forward and soon she was right in front of it.

_*At the Same time*_

Queen Viola was pacing along with King William and Prince Steven. It had been hours since anyone saw Jacqueline and she was nowhere to be found. Viola knew her daughter could be very curious and get lost sometimes, but she had never been gone this long. Red then approached quickly.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but nobody has been able to find her." Red said. He seemed tired from searching. The Queen wasn't able to relax now.

"Where could she be?" She asked herself. She was so lost in her worry that her gaze fell to the ground.

"Your Highness," Steven spoke up. Viola looked up from the ground to the young boy standing close by. "When I was last with Jacqueline, she was talking about the Hollow Tree." He was worried about leaving her there. He should've stayed with her.

Viola sighed to herself. "I was worried." She regained her composure and looked at Red. "Send for the foresters and tell them to guard the tree, if she's there, then hopefully they will arrive in time to stop her." Red quickly bowed and ran off. "We'll have to hurry." She said, picking up the hem of her dress and hurrying away. William and Steven followed.

"What's going on?" King William asked her.

"My daughter's curiosity might get the best of her." She said, biting her lip. She had a gut wrenching feeling of _where is my baby_.

_*At the Same time*_

The film over the hole was so shiny as the sunlight gleamed off it, it seemed so inviting. Jacqueline couldn't really see the other side very well. She felt her heart and mind racing. All the stories her grandmother used to tell her rushing through her mind. Lilith and Rosemary were flying around in the background, trying to figure out a way to get her away from the tree. Jacqueline lightly put her hand up to the film, and her fingers slipped through. She gasped and quickly pulled her hand back. She looked at her fingers. They weren't hurt, or broken, they looked the same. She looked back at the film. Her mind was racing now. Lilith and Rosemary flew up and started tugging on her sleeves, pleading with her to stop.

"I just want to see it." She said to them. "I'll only be a minute." Without another thought she put one foot through the film of the tree and stepped through.

_*At the Same time*_

Eric, Kelso and Fez, the guards of the forest had just gotten word from Red to guard the Hollow Tree and keep Princess Jacqueline away from it. They were racing to the tree, all afraid of what would happen. What if she already crossed through? They didn't know what they would need to do to stop her?

"Remember we need to stop Princess Jacqueline!" Eric said to his friends. They were all concerned and they weren't sure what they would need to do.

_*At the Same time*_

Viola, William and Steven were racing into the forest. Viola didn't think her heart could stop racing. Tears were in the ducts of her eyes. She needed to hold her daughter and know she was safe. She was praying that Jacqueline would remember her promise and everything would be alright. She loved her so much.

Steven was just as worried and he felt so guilt ridden. He should've stayed with her or made sure she wouldn't go into the forest alone. Even if Rosemary and Lilith were with her they were too small to be able to stop her. She was so curious there was no way she would have been able to resist seeing the Hollow Tree and all its mystery. He felt so bonded to her and he felt his heart breaking with worry.

Would everything be alright? They all hoped so.

_*At the Same time*_

Jacqueline's feet touched the dirt on the other side of the tree as she stepped through. The dirt felt somewhat the same, the trees looked the same, the sunset looked the same. She didn't understand, it didn't seem different at all. She remembered her grandmother telling her that this other side was the same, but also different. But so far, she didn't see the differences. She then looked up from the soil beneath her feet to the sunlight peering through the trees. It was pulling her in a way. She took a step forward to look at it and then another.

She then saw something very strange. There was a clear line between the forest floor and a grass field. Where the forest ended, the field began. The grass seemed so green and crisp. What would it feel like? She kept stepping forward. Her curiosity drawing her to the edge of the forest.

_*At the Same time*_

Eric, Kelso and Fez had just arrived at the Hollow Tree, but there was no sign of Jacqueline. They knew she would at least be nearby. They all looked around, desperate for some sign of her. Suddenly, two fairies started flying around their heads, pulling them toward the tree. Eric realized what they were doing. He looked into the film and saw her silhouette. He saw she was approaching the edge of the forest. He was about the shout for her to stop, but before he could she had stepped out of the forest.

The second she was fully outside the forest, her body turned to butterflies that all flew away. Eric felt his heart break. He wasn't able to stop her. He turned around and looked at his friends and the fairies. All were looking desperate at him for answers. He weakly shook his head.

Just then Queen Viola, King William, Prince Steven and Red had arrived. None said a word just glanced in between everyone hoping for an answer. Eric shook his head at them. Viola put a hand over her mouth as the tears streamed down her face. Her daughter was gone. She left the group and stared off into the tree. It took her away.

"I am so sorry, my Queen." Red said, breaking the horrible silence.

She took a deep breath before turning back to the group and replying. "I know, I will miss her. But, she will return to us, someday." She walked slowly away.

Steven felt so confused. "I don't understand, your highness." He said, making her pause in her strides. "What do you mean she will return?" He asked. His heart had been breaking as well. His love was gone.

"Steven, what stories have you heard of this place?" She asked, turning toward him.

"Just that people who go through the tree disappear . . . forever." He felt like those words were so hard to say.

"Well, sadly, they do disappear." She said. "But, not forever." She said, smiling a little. "She will be gone from us for some time, but she will return and find her way back." She pulled Steven into a hug. He didn't hug her back at first, but he did soon. "I know it hurts right now, and I know you love her. I love her too. But, she will come back and we will help her so she can be with us once again."

"Viola, I'm afraid I don't understand as well." William spoke. Viola smiled to herself and released her hold of Steven before she spoke.

"My mother told me many stories of this place. She would describe another world on the other side and tell me that if I ever crossed over and left our world entirely, I would be gone. But, she explained that someday I would find my way back, but I would not see the tree for what it really was." She looked at the group. "She will need to prove herself before she can return to our world and we will help her in any way we can."

"How long til she returns?" Steven asked his voice very weak and tired.

"It could be days or months or years, we won't know, but we will be ready." She turned to look at Eric. "Eric, I'm appointing you Guardian of the Hollow Tree. You are to make sure no one else crosses through without my permission." Eric bowed himself to her. "And when Jacqueline returns, you are to alert us immediately." She walked away from Eric and back to Steven. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, my dear." She said, her voice kind and gentle. "I promise you she will come back." With that the Queen walked back to her castle. Everyone, expect Eric, followed her. They would await the day that Jacqueline would reappear and be a part of their world once again.

**What did you think? I'm so curious and excited!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my other story: Sing Another Song! It a musical story of awesomeness (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or dance with butterflies! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	2. The Dark Forest

**Hey loves! I'm happy to give you guys another chapter! I hope you enjoy! A special thanks to:**

**Adri – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Acc5rod – Thank you for continuing to read my stories!**

**GatsbyParty – Yeah! Thank you!**

**RIFA79 – Thanks! I love that you love the cuteness! **

**Thanks to the Guest reviews! **

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and or followed! You guys are awesome!**

**So, in this chapter, it's 17 years later (QUICK AND IMPORTANT! There is a time difference between the two worlds). I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! **

**Chapter 2: The Dark Forest**

_*17 years later*_

Jackie stared out the window of car. She felt exhausted. Her mother had been driving herself and her two children for a while now. Pam, Jackie's mother, had left her latest Sugar Daddy and uprooted her children's lives once again. This had been a regular pattern in Jackie's life ever since she was a kid and her father, who was never around, was sent to prison. Her mother, needing someone to pay for her ever need and whim, divorced him and took Jackie with her to her boyfriend's. However, that relationship only lasted so long, and then she was on to the next one. Jackie was 17 years old now, and she could only handle so many years of this. Jackie had a strong dislike for her mother. She didn't ever understand it, but she never liked her. Even when she was growing up, she never thought of her mother as well, her mother. She would always image she had a different mother, one who cared for her and loved her. She always imagined her the same way, too.

Jackie turned her head when she heard her baby brother giggling in his car seat. She smiled at him. She loves her brother. His name is Max and he is only two years old, and Jackie took care of him more than their mother did. She reached over and brushed the hair out of his face. He giggled at her actions. He was so cute and Jackie did love him a lot. He was really her half-brother, the product of her mother and another past boyfriend. But, that didn't change how much Jackie loved him.

"We're almost there." Pam said. Her voice was trying to be sweet and cheery. Jackie rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt to act like the mother she was supposed to be. She didn't do any of the things she was supposed to do as a mother, like kiss you good night, or hug you when you're down, or anything involving caring about someone else.

"Where are we going this time?" Jackie asked as she went back to staring out the window. Her voice was a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion. Outside the window the grassy fields seemed to go on for miles, with very little sign of development. Maybe they were in the country? They had been many different places.

"This cute little house in this peaceful area." Pam said, her fingers tapping on the car wheel as she spoke. "The house is right next door to my good friend, Richard and his son. I think you might like his son, sweetie. He's a few years older, but I know you'll be great friends." Jackie felt her eyes roll again. Of course, they were only moving to this new place so her mother could be close to another one of her boyfriends. Her voice practically hissed the "Rich" part of Richard's name. And this so called son . . . Jackie couldn't care less. She just wanted to find some place she could go where her mother would never be able to find her and where she could spend all her time alone with her thoughts and her dreams. Jackie had strange dreams ever since she could remember and they were always the same. The same places, the same people, the same faces . . . it was almost like she was trying to get there, but it was just out of her reach. There was also a Jackie slide further down in her seat as she kept her eyes locked outside the window. "Oh! We're here." Pam squealed. Jackie sat up and looked forward.

It was a pretty cute house. It was made of stone and had vines crawling all over it. There was grass and gravel everywhere on the ground. It was like something right out of Jackie's deepest dreams. Jackie loved how sweet and simple it looked. Pam pulled the car in front of the house. She immediately got out of the car and stood in front of the house. Jackie took her time, getting her brother out of his car seat and held him as she got out of the car and joined her mother outside the house.

It was just then that Jackie noticed the larger house close to the simple home. Jackie realized that must have been Richard's house. Max wiggled around in Jackie's arms, obviously wanting to explore. Honestly, Jackie did too, her mind was racing about this place and she so badly wanted look around and see everything in this place, but she was a little worried about how safe this place would be for her brother to play. He continued to squirm, and even now whine a bit, but Jackie still held on to him.

"For heaven's sake, Jackie, just let him play." Pam said, while she was fixing her make-up. Jackie scowled at her mother. How could this woman be so careless?! Jackie sighed and put Max down on the ground. He instantly was toddling around and picking up rocks and looking at them as if they were the most amazing things on the planet. Jackie smiled at him. He was too cute.

"Pam!" Jackie turned her head away from her brother and saw a tall, muscular man in a three piece suit walking towards them, and a guy walking next to him in a t-shirt and jeans, with his hands stuffed into his pockets. The older gentleman had dark slicked back hair, and sandy skin. The younger guy had long sandy brown hair, and his skin was also sand colored and he was pretty tall. Jackie sighed and realized they must have been Richard and his son. Jackie quickly picked her brother back up, since she knew he didn't always like strangers. Max was too distracted with one of the rocks he picked up. Pam grinned from ear to ear as Richard got closer. Richard went to Pam and kissed her on both cheeks and then kissed her lips. His son stood at his father's side. One side of his mouth was turned up as he looked Jackie up and down. She looked away, trying to focus on her brother.

"Richard! It's so good to see you again!" Pam said, giving her boyfriend a hug. "And who's this handsome young man?" She asked looking at his son.

Richard put an arm around his son. "This fireball is my son, Chip." He said grinning a thousand dollar smile. Chip grinned a matching smile and shook Pam's hand and kissed her cheek. Chip than stepped past the couple and held out his hand to Jackie. Jackie didn't want to shake his hand, or have him kiss her cheek, but she didn't want to seem rude. Gladly, her brother squirmed in her arms and whined as his way of say he didn't want Chip touching his sister. Chip stepped away as Jackie comforted her brother. Jackie, trying to seem polite, smiled and nodded at him, to which he grinned again.

"Well, this beautiful girl," Pam started, putting her arms around Jackie. "Is my daughter, Jackie." Jackie smiled again, trying to relax. "And this is my son, Max." She said, tapping his nose, which just made him squirm more. Jackie didn't think Max liked Pam either.

"Well, Pam, your daughter is as beautiful as you are." Richard said. Jackie rolled her eyes, she didn't like anyone comparing her to Pam. "Well, why don't I show you around?" Richard said, holding out his arm, and Pam looped her arm with his.

"Oh, what about our things?" Pam asked, looking back at the luggage in the car. Richard whistled over his shoulder. Suddenly, from his home, butlers emerged and went around the car, unloading the families luggage.

"Don't worry, dear, it's taken care of." He said, grinning and winking at Pam. Pam giggled like a girl in middle school. A woman with tannish skin, dark hair and dressed in a maid's uniform approached and stood close by. She seemed like she was in her late 60's. "And this is Marissa. I've hired her to help you." Marissa bowed her head to the group.

"Wonderful!" Pam said, very excited. "Marissa, grab Max for me. I can't to show him his new room." Pam turned back around as she and Richard walked into the small house. Marissa walked over to Jackie and held out her hands for Max. Although she didn't want to let him go, Jackie handed Max off to Marissa. She was afraid he'd start freaking out, since he didn't always like new people, but he held onto Marissa and didn't make a fuss. He might have been tired from the long car ride and just want to get inside the house. Marissa then followed Pam into the house. Max waved bye to Jackie as Marissa took him inside. Jackie smiled weakly and wiggled her fingers back at him. Jackie didn't want to go inside just yet. She still wanted to look around. It was such a nice, amazing place.

"So," Jackie turned her head and saw Chip was still there. "You are really hot." He was grinning a seductive grin. Jackie blushed and looked away. She didn't care about rude; she didn't want to be flirted with. Jackie never felt very interest in dating. It was like her heart was already taken by someone else. "So, Jackie, what do you like to do?" He took a step forward and ran his fingers up and down her arm. She took a deep breathe, trying to remain calm.

"Chip! Come here!" Richard called from inside the house. Chip grumbled to himself for a second, while Jackie was secretly thanking the universe.

"Well, maybe later." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She really wanted to push him away, but she didn't feel strong enough or brave enough. He grinned as he started to walk away. "See you later, sexy." He walked into the house. As soon as he was gone, Jackie sighed in relief. She was not about to act like a mini version of Pam. Just because her mother had a new boyfriend every time she got bored, didn't mean Jackie was going to act the same. She touched her cheek, wishing she could rip the mark of his lips right off her face. She didn't really like Chip the way she knew her mother wanted her to.

A few of the men passed by her with luggage and took it inside the house. One man started passing her with her suitcase in his hands. She quickly reached out a grabbed it. "Oh no, it's ok, I've got it." She said with a smile on her face. She really didn't want any of Richard's men touching her things, although she thought they did seem to be good men. The man stopped and smiled at her, releasing the bag into her hand. He then turned around and went back to the car to grab a different piece of luggage. Jackie set down her suitcase and sat on it, watching the men take in each bag. Most of the bags were Pam's. She felt bored, but she still didn't want to enter the house. When they took in the last bag, Jackie knew she needed to go inside soon. She finally stood up, but instead of going inside she decided to take this time she had to herself and look around a bit.

Both of the houses were surrounded by green grassy fields and then a forest. Jackie suddenly paused when she looked at the forest. There was something about this forest that sparked her interest. The trees of the forest stretched up to the sky. The bark of the trees was a greyish black color and the leaves were a deep green. The bushes were a matching deep green. Jackie looked up at the sky and saw it almost seemed like a snow. That seemed so strange. Just a few minutes ago, when they were driving down the road, the sky was blue with white puffy clouds. Something about it was so familiar. The sky started turning more into a grayish dark color. It felt like her mind was racing and her heart drawing her to those trees, the nature, that forest. She took a few steps toward it. It was like she was hypnotized by the wonder and hidden mystery of this forest.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Jackie's wrist and pulled her back. She turned her vision to see Marissa gripping her wrist. "Do not go into the dark forest." She whispered to Jackie.

Jackie felt her mind was racing so much faster. "What," was all she could say.

"Do not go into the dark forest." The women warned her again, her voice still quiet, but now it was more stern and forceful.

"Ok," Jackie said, pulling her wrist back from Marissa's grip. She really didn't like it when someone told her what to do. She never really took orders from Pam. Jackie grasped the handle of her suitcase and picked it up, but she just looked back at Marissa.

"Your mother wants you inside now." Marissa said to her at a louder volume. She didn't sound stern anymore.

Jackie just nodded, still unable to fully wrap her mind around what just happened. But, Marissa seemed to want proof Jackie was coming. "I'll be there in a minute." She said, smiling weakly at her. Marissa moved past her and went back inside the house. Jackie really wanted to ask Marissa why she didn't want her going into the . . . what did she call it? The dark forest. Jackie followed Marissa very slowly. Every now and again she'd look back over her shoulder at the forest. What was it about that forest that made her heart pound and her head bang around. It was like she was experiencing a million emotions at once. She needed to take a look inside of it, if only for a moment. She seriously felt like she needed to be there. She was just so curious about this place. And after all, Jackie did have a past of letting her curiosity get the best of her.

**(: I'm all excited! Please, tell me what you think!**

**The next chapter is gonna be about Jackie looking through the forest and finding some very amazing things (: **

**For updates on this story and others check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my other story: Sing Another Song! It a musical story of awesomeness (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or grin like the Cheshire Cat (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	3. The Forest at Night

**Hey loves! Another chapter posted for you guys! I hope you enjoy! I know I enjoy writing it! A special thanks to: **

**RIFA79 – Thanks! You are super wonderful! I'm glad you're excited about this story!**

**GatsbyParty – Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Guest – Thanks!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and or followed! You guys are awesome!**

**So, in this chapter, Jackie lets her curiosity get the best of her and she goes into the forest to see the mystery behind it. And what will she find in the Dark Forest? **

**Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 3: The Forest at Night**

Jackie stared at the ceiling as she rested on her new bed. The house really was amazing. On the first floor there was the living area that was connected to a small kitchen, and a bathroom. Then her mother's bedroom was also on the first floor, but Jackie decided she didn't want to see all the additions Richard put into her mother's room. Up the stairs was only one room, it was like a crawl space and Jackie knew she was sharing it with Max. Her mother didn't seem to like it much, but Jackie knew that meant she would be over at Richard's too often to care. Jackie liked it. It was simple and nice.

Earlier, after she went inside the house with Marissa, she quickly found a reason to go to her room and stay there for the rest of the evening. Marissa brought Max up earlier and put him in his small bed. Marissa said goodnight and said she would be back in the morning. It was probably way past midnight by now. Jackie heard Richard and Chip leave a few hours ago. Her mother, either also went to bed or she went with them. Jackie looked over the window on the wall. The stars were dancing and shining in the sky over the forest. She had already decided what she was going to do.

She just wanted to see it, if only for a moment . . .

She swung her legs off the bed and sat up. Jackie looked over at her brother, who was already fast asleep. She quietly went over to his bed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. She kissed his forehead and then looked over at the window. She took a deep breath and walked back to her bed. She slipped her shoes back on her feet and tip-toed to the window. She could feel the cold air blowing in the wind. She rubbed her hands up her arms, trying to warm herself. She put her hands on the window and took her legs over the edge of the window and spun around so she could climb down smoothly. She slowly climbed down the side of the house. Taking her time with each step. When her feet finally touched the grassy field she let go of the house and landed on the cool grass. She held her breath as she stepped away from the house, feeling nervous as she took each step. When she finally felt she was a good distance away, she turned around and faced the forest.

It was strange, to Jackie, how the moonlight lite the forest and made it almost shine. Jackie walked toward the forest, but stopped when she came to the edge of the field. It seemed like there was a clear line between the grassy field and the forest floor. Jackie took one last look back over her shoulder at the house before stepping over into the forest.

Jackie took each step with a new curiosity, since the forest seemed to be beyond her wildest dreams. The shadows of the trees almost seemed to dance with the moonlight and the trees themselves looked as if they were trying to reach the sky and be one with the stars. The limbs of the trees were twisted and bent in all sorts of directions and the leaves decorated each limb. The air felt so much warmer and the wind was cool. The sounds of nature were like a peaceful musical ballad singing in the wind. Jackie put her hand to one of the tree's trunks and it felt cool to her touch. It was also soft to her touch. Jackie smiled to herself as she ran her hand up and down the trunk. Her vision then traveled down to the ground. The dirt looked almost like chalk. There were twigs and rocks laying almost everywhere.

Jackie looked back up and kept moving forward. She knew in her heart that this was an amazing place. It was so beautiful and Jackie couldn't believe Marissa didn't want her coming her. She did feel a little guilty. She told Marissa she would stay away from the forest, but here she was sneaking around so she could go into it and explore. But, it just didn't seem right. What could possibly be wrong with this place?

Exhaustion suddenly hit Jackie like a brick. She could barely stand up. She grasped a tree and slowly made her way to sitting on the ground. She leaned her head against the soft to the touch tree and found her way to sleep.

Jackie suddenly awoke and shook herself. How long had she been asleep? It was still dark and the moon was still in the sky. She couldn't have been asleep too long. She stood up and brushed the dirt off herself, deciding it was time for her to get back home. She looked around trying to remember how she got to this spot. But, all the forest looked the same. It was very hard to tell one tree from another. She didn't even know how deep she was in the forest. Jackie paused when she realized, she was lost . . . Maybe this is why Marissa didn't want her going into the forest because she would get lost. She looked from tree to tree, bush to bush, just trying to decide which direction she should try.

Suddenly, almost like a whispering wind she could hear something calling her. She looked around but saw no one. She heard the sound again. It was like a kind woman's voice, calling her by name. Jackie followed the sound, unsure of what she was doing, but knowing the sound was calling to her. She went further and further into the forest, following the sound no matter where it took her. But, then so quickly the sound stopped. Jackie looked around and listened very carefully, but nothing happened. She shook her head and turned around so she could get back home.

Jackie stopped and felt her breath pause inside of her. In front of her with the moonlight gleaming on it was the most amazing and strange looking tree. Its bark was a dark brown color and pieces of the wood were chipping off of it. It looked old, but strong. Jackie felt herself almost being pulled toward it by some unknown force. It was like the tree was the one calling to her. It was very different from the other trees. It was twisted in a weird shape and the trunk was separated in the middle, forming a large hole. The hole looked large enough for someone to step through. Jackie tilted her head so she could gaze through the hole. All she could see was the forest on the other side. She shook her head to herself. What was she expecting to see? She put her hand to the bark, but unlike all the other trees it felt somewhat rough. She kept her hand on the tree and slowly looked back at it.

It was like something out of a memory . . .

_*At the Same time*_

Eric stood guard at the Hollow Tree. It was the middle of the night and he knew everyone was deep asleep by now. It had been so long since Jacqueline had left them. Eric knew how eager everyone was for him to send word that she had returned. It had been so long . . .

Suddenly, he could hear something from the other side. Although he thought it may have been an animal he still turned and looked through the Hollow Tree. He felt his breath catch in his throat. There in the forest, right next to the tree, was a young woman . . . who looked identical to Jacqueline. Sure, she looked older, but she was her splitting image. Her curiosity as she studied the tree told Eric that she was most definitely Jacqueline. She looked throw the hole of the tree, but it was like she couldn't see anything. She shook her head. She really couldn't see this world. He felt saddened, but also overjoyed, she had returned to them.

He needed to send word right away.

_*At the Same time*_

Jackie's hand slowly slid from the bark and came back to her side. She took a few steps back, her gaze still glued to the tree. It was just an ordinary tree. Wasn't it?

All of the sudden there was rattling of twigs behind her. Jackie quickly spun around. Her heart starting to race. What was that? She tried to relax. Maybe it was a deer . . . Suddenly that sound came again from behind her. Again, she spun around, but didn't see anything. She took steps away from the strange tree further, hoping it was nothing. When the scattering sound happened again, Jackie spun around and ran.

She didn't know where she was going, but she felt something was now chasing her. She could hear the breaking of branches around her. She didn't think it was an animal anymore. She shouldn't have come out here . . . what if this person or thing wants to kill her? She tried to run faster, but she didn't think she would be able to out run this person or thing. Jackie quickly ducked under branches and jumped over roots, her mind rattling trying to figure out what she needed to do. She had no idea how deep she was in the forest and she was so new to the area she had no clue which direction she was even going. This creature chasing her was hot on her tail.

Suddenly, Jackie tripped over a tree root. She stumbled onto the ground and rolled on the ground, bumping into a group of trees. Her head hit one of the larger roots sprawled out on the ground. She leaned back against the soft trees pressing her hand to her head as it began to throb. She felt a little dizzy and her heart was still racing. She tried to steady her breath. The chase had stopped. Whoever was chasing her had slowed down. Jackie looked up and saw a slender figure coming closer, being somewhat slow and careful. He was still in the shadows, so Jackie couldn't get a good look at his face, but she could see his eyes. He was staring at her like she was made of gold. Jackie didn't make a sound, and tried to keep her breath relaxed. She slowly looked around for a way to escape.

"It's you." Jackie turned her head quick, realizing this person just spoke. He stepped into the moonlight. He had young features, he had soft brown colored hair, he looked like he was a year older than Jackie. "I can't believe after all this time, it is really you." He spoke again. Jackie was so confused, what was he talking about? She had never met him before.

"Who-who are you?" She asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper. She felt her entire body shaking. He looked at her afraid.

"Jacqueline . . . it's me, Eric." He said, stepping a little closer.

"Jacqueline? No, I think you're mistaken. My name is Jackie." She was speaking louder now, almost hoping someone would hear her and come save her.

"We have been waiting for you for so long." He said. "I have been guarding that tree for years. I know you're a bit older now, but I know it is you." He said, acting confident in himself. Jackie put her hands around one of the tree limbs and pulled herself up so she could stand. She kept her eyes on him . . . Eric. He did seem familiar to her. But from where? Where?

Her dreams . . . she remembers him from her dreams. Could she still be asleep by the trees? Maybe she never even left her bedroom? But, this all felt so real . . . she put her hand to her head, still hurting from the pain of hitting the root of the tree. She shouldn't feel pain in a dream . . . should she? She let go of the tree limb, but once she put weight on one of her feet, she immediately fell back onto the ground. Her ankle was in so much pain! It must have hit something when she tripped. She moved her leg so she could take a look at her ankle, it was purple and yellow. How would she hide this from Pam?! Ok, that wasn't her biggest concern right now. If she couldn't walk how would she get home? Would she get home? What was going on right now? Her mind and heart were both racing. She felt like she might pass out.

Suddenly, Eric was kneeling next to her. "Jacqueline, you have returned home." She looked him in the eyes and felt he was sure in his words. What was going on? What was she supposed to do? She looked up through the branches to see the moon. It was like the entire forest was watching this moment.

**We are getting it going! I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**For updates on this story and others check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my other story: Sing Another Song! It a musical story of awesomeness (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or take a walk in nature (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	4. Deep Blue Eyes

**Hey loves! I'm so excited to write this chapter for you guys! You have all been so wonderful and patient and I love you all so much! A special thanks to: **

**Adri – Thank you so much! That is so sweet!**

**Acc5rod – lol thank you for the awesome review!**

**RIFA79 – Don't worry this will all be better explained!**

**Hanselnext – I love that ur enjoying it! Thanks as always for posting ur fav parts!**** In the original story it isn't 17 years later, but I loved the story line so I made choices to changes, I hope you are liking them (:**

**Guest – I promise it's coming!**

**GatsbyParty – Yay! Thank you!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and or followed! You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 4: Deep Blue Eyes**

_Previously:_

_Suddenly, Eric was kneeling next to her. "Jacqueline, you have returned home." She looked him in the eyes and felt he was sure in his words. What was going on? What was she supposed to do? She looked up through the branches to see the moon. It was like the entire forest was watching this moment._

Jackie tried her best to crawl away quickly from this weirdo maniac. She felt her heart racing, what was she going to do? Eric didn't touch her, but moved around her so he was facing her again. "May I help you, Jacqueline?" He asked, holding out his hand for her. Jackie looked up at him, her mind racing beyond belief. He didn't seem like a maniac, he seemed very kind, and he did feel very familiar to Jackie. He felt like someone she had met before, but that couldn't be, could it?

Jackie tried pulling herself in a different direction. "No, I'm fine. And for the last time, my name is Jackie." She said feeling very frustrated that he couldn't seem to understand what she was saying.

"I know that is what you think, but I know you are Jacqueline." He said. "I've been waiting so long and I would never forget your face." He went back to kneeling next to her.

This guy wasn't giving up . . .

Jackie turned herself over and leaned against a tree. "Ok, let's pretend for five minutes I believe everything you are saying. Where did you come from?" She asked him. Maybe she could understand what he was talking about if she could get some answers.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said, seeming troubled by his own words.

"Oh and why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Because Queen Viola said you wouldn't be able to remember." He said. That name . . . for some reason that name made Jackie felt all warm inside, her heart beating with joy and a feeling of love washing over her.

"Who is Viola?" Jackie asked. She felt the need to know for some reason.

"Your mother." Eric said, his voice very calm. Jackie recalled always dreaming of a kind, sweet, and loving mother, but always thought that just had something to do with her disgust of Pam.

"My- my mother? No, no, my mother is a cold hearted bitch who doesn't give a damn about me." She said, her tone very angry.

"You might think that, but believe me, she isn't." Eric said, with confidence. "Jacqueline, you must trust me, everything you have ever believed about your life is about to change." Jackie kept eye contact with Eric. The weird part was, she did feel like she believed him. It was like something about what he was saying made sense to her. But, really these dreams she had dreamed for so long and had longed for, could they really be true? It just didn't seem possible to her. Eric gently grasped Jackie hand and this time she didn't fight him. He pulled her slightly, helping her to stand on her feet. Since her ankle was still in so much pain, so she didn't put too much pressure on her foot. She was still so confused, but something still felt right to her. It was so strange, she still thought she might still be asleep.

"Eric," Jackie finally felt herself able to say. He looked into her eyes feeling very hopeful. "How do I know this isn't just a dream?" She asked.

"I could tell you that you are awake, but that really wouldn't prove anything." He answered, shrugging since he was a little confused by her question. She knew he was right. No matter what he could do or say, Jackie wouldn't be sure either way. Suddenly, in the distance, Jackie could hear a sound racing toward them. She looked over her shoulder, but she had no idea where it was coming from or even what it was. She could see dust rolling in the distance, almost like it was coming toward them.

"Eric, what is that?" Jackie asked quietly and cautiously. Eric gently grasped Jackie's hand and knelt down next to her.

"We have been waiting a long time for you to return, Jacqueline." He said, looking down at the ground. Jackie tried to pull her hand from his, she started to feel afraid again, but his grip only tightened on hers. She tried to run, pulling but unable to move. The dust cloud was covering shadowy figures. These figures were coming toward Jackie and Eric. Eric didn't move from his spot, but Jackie struggled trying to wriggle free and escape. She felt like she was being hunted now. She should have trusted her first instinct, these people were trying to kill her.

"Let me go!" Jackie shouted pulling on her wrist. She felt her heart screeching.

"Jacqueline, please forgive me, but this is something you will thank me for." Eric said, calmly. Jackie didn't stop fighting though. How could she remain calm? The group of shadows grew closer and closer, almost like they were racing toward the two.

Jackie pulled and pulled and finally she was able to slip from Eric's grip. The second she had her grip free she fell right back onto her butt and her leg flew above her head. She squirmed quick trying to figure out what she was about to do, suddenly hand gently grasped her's, she spun around to meet a pair of eyes she had dreamed of so many times.

His eyes were like the sea after a storm, his lips looked so soft and inviting, his hair was dark brown with curls. His face looked kind, but tough, his body looked strong, but the way he held onto her hand, he was kind and sweet and gentle. He seemed like someone Jackie had dreamed of and longed for. Gently and cautiously, he raised his hand and caressed her cheek. Jackie leaned into his hand. His hand was rough but soft, she could feel his strength. Without even thinking about it, Jackie raised her hand and placed her hand on top of his. She looked into his eyes and it was like her pains and worries just floated away.

"It is you," he finally spoke. His voice was deep and a bit raspy, but it sent shivers down Jackie's spin. "I've missed you so." He said, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. She could see the light tear in the corners of his eyes. His eyes traced her for a minute and then landed on her ankle, which was still throbbing with pain. He took his hand from her cheek and gently laid it over her ankle. He then looked back up into her eyes and he smiled. "You just keep getting yourself into trouble, don't you?" Jackie smiled back and blushed little. What was it about him that made her insides feel all warm? He looked over his shoulder and Jackie followed his vision. There were three horses, and two more men. The two men were on two of the horses, and one was left without a rider, but Jackie knew it belonged to her dream guy. Eric went and stood by the other men. "Thank you, Eric." He said to him. "Will you please leave us for a moment?" He asked the group. They all nodded. The two on horses turned and trotted away and Eric followed them. The gentleman let go of Jackie hand, but then scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to his heart. "You wanna know what I wish right now?" He asked placing her on his horse. She looked deep into his eyes and nodded. He smiled and said, "I wish you could remember my name." Jackie blushed and looked away feeling so embarrassed. "It's alright, Jacqueline, you will remember soon." He swung himself onto the house behind her. "It's Steven Hyde." He said and then started to trot his horse in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked him, looking all around the forest.

Instead of answering her question, he looked forward and said, "Would you like to hear a story?" He asked. Before she answered, he continued. "There was a young princess, and her kingdom loved her as much as she loved her kingdom. This princess though had a very curious nature and that could sometimes get her into trouble. Sadly, one day the Princess let her curiosity get the best of her."

"What happened?" Jackie asked, she felt attached to the story for some reason

"For a long time she was told stories about the Hollow Tree." Jackie knew the exact tree he was talking about. "She was so curious about the mystery that hid behind that tree. And even though she was told to stay away from the tree for her own good, she felt she just had to see it. The people who loved her rushed toward the tree, hoping to stop what they knew was too late."

"She went through the tree." Jackie felt like she already knew the story by heart. Steven nodded but kept his vision forward.

"She came to this world, and left the forest, and then she was gone." Steven stopped his horse at a small pond and assorted rocks. Steven swept his leg off the horse and then helped Jackie off the horse as well, holding onto her and placing her on a rock. "But the Queen said that we needn't fear, that the Princess would someday return," Steven tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and dipped it into the pond. He took the wet cloth and wrapped it around Jackie's ankle. "She would however not remember her true home and she would have to prove herself to be the true Princess." Jackie looked into his eyes as he still held onto her ankle. "It's about you, ya know."

Jackie sighed. "I don't know, I just don't think I could really be your Princess." She felt so confused, a part of her felt this made sense, but it just didn't seem right. "When I looked at the tree I didn't see another world, so how am I supposed to be your Princess?"

"Jacqueline, I have been waiting for you for so long and I have dreamed of the day when I would be able to hold you in my arms again." He placed a hand on her cheek again. "I know that you are the one I've been waiting for." Jackie leaned into his hand and looked deep into his eyes. He was the one she had dreamed of.

"You said I had to prove myself. How am I supposed to do that?" She asked him.

"You will now soon enough." He said smiling at her. He took the cloth off her foot. Jackie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little when she saw that her bruises were completely healed. She looked up and met his eyes.

"How did you . . .?"

"Our world is run by magic." He said smiling at her. He took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet. There was a moment of quiet as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I think . . . I think I believe you." Jackie said to him. He smiled at her. "So, what do I have to do?" She asked him.

"There are three tasks you must complete to prove yourself and these tasks will each be difficult be after you pass each then you will be able to reenter our world and be a part of it once again." He said to her. Jackie was about to respond, but exhaustion washed over her quickly. She put her hand to her head and stumbled a little, Steven caught her in his arms. "The first task will be tomorrow evening, you will met us at the Hollow Tree, but as for now you need your rest." Hyde scooped Jackie up in his arms and carried her back to his horse. She fell asleep resting on his chest as he took her home.

**Alright! It's almost like it's officially begun now lol, what was ur favorite part?**

**For updates on this story and others check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my other story: Sing Another Song! It a musical story of awesomeness (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or take a walk in nature (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	5. A Dream?

**Hey loves, dears and fellow awesome people! I am pretty exhausted from school and dance, so I hope you are doing better than me! Another chapter posted for you guys! I hope you enjoy! I know I enjoy writing it! A special thanks to: **

**Acc5rod – Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**RIFA79 – Thank you so much! I loved that part too!**

**Guest – Thanks!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and or followed! You guys are awesome!**

**Ok, so in this chapter, Jackie has returned home from her night in the forest, but she wonders if it was real or just a dream? We'll see . . . Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 5: A Dream?**

"_I think . . . I think I believe you." Jackie said to him. He smiled at her. "So, what do I have to do?" She asked him. _

"_There are three tasks you must complete to prove yourself and these tasks will each be difficult be after you pass each then you will be able to reenter our world and be a part of it once again." He said to her. Jackie was about to respond, but exhaustion washed over her quickly. She put her hand to her head and stumbled a little, Steven caught her in his arms. "The first task will be tomorrow evening, you will meet us at the Hollow Tree, but as for now you need your rest." Hyde scooped Jackie up in his arms and carried her back to his horse. She fell asleep resting on his chest as he took her home._

Jackie sat up quickly in her bed. It was almost like her breath just caught in her throat forcing her to wake up. She took several more deep breaths placing one hand against her heart and the other against her forehead. It all felt so real. Did it really happen? It couldn't have . . . could it? Jackie felt her breath relax as she swung her legs over so she was sitting on the side of her bed. Jackie knew her dreams were always the same, but this one didn't feel like a dream. It felt so real to her. She needed a sign that it really happened. She looked at her ankle, but it was undamaged. She remembered Steven removing the bruise and the pain, but she almost wished he had left it, just so she could have proof he and all of last night was real.

Jackie pressed her hands against her knees as she took another couple deep breaths. She might have stayed there in her own thoughts for the rest of her life if not for her brother's sudden coos, showing that he was now awake. Jackie jumped up from her bed and walked over to his crib.

"Hey," she said softly. He smiled up at her. "Good morning, baby boy." She reached her arms inside the crib and pulled him into her arms. He cooed and giggled resting his head against her shoulder. She carried him down the stairs, a little afraid of what she might come across. It had been many a time she had walk down stairs to find her mother and a boyfriend in some traumatizing moment. She peeked her eyes around the corner of the stairs, but saw no one in the living room. She quickly moved down the stairs, bouncing her brother in her arms before he would cry from hunger. Slowly and quietly, she tip-toed through the living room and used her back to push open the kitchen door.

She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming when she was surprised by Marissa standing in the kitchen by the stove. She grasped Max closer to her as she jumped back. Marissa calmly looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jackie and Max.

"Good morning, Ms. Jackie." She said. Jackie nodded in return, still trying to calm down from the shock. Max again cooed in her arms. Marissa smiled at him. "And good morning to you, Mr. Max." She turned back to the stove and continued to cook. Jackie decided to sit Max down in his high chair so she could feed him. She opened the fridge to get him some milk or juice, but there was nothing. She rolled her eyes, not surprised. A responsible mother would make sure her children had food, but not Pam. She closed the fridge door and sighed. She then looked at Marissa, who was still cooking at the stove.

"Where did you get the food?" Jackie asked her.

"I brought it from home." Marissa said. Jackie nodded in understanding. Slowly, Jackie walked over to her. She had been making oatmeal and cinnamon apples. It all looked delicious. Marissa stopped what she was doing and picked up another pan that had been keeping some milk warm. She poured the milk into a bottle and turned, handing it to Jackie. "For your brother." She said. Jackie smiled weakly at her, appreciating someone else showing love and care for her brother. She took the milk from Marissa and went back to her brother. She quickly tested the food on her wrist, before giving it to her brother. He gladly drank it. She smiled at his excitement for food. She lightly brushed some of the hair away from his forehead. She loved him so much. "Mr. Richard gave me some money so I could get groceries for the home." Marissa continued. Jackie rolled her eyes. She never liked her mother's boy toys and she didn't like this guy's son either. "Would you like to make a list of what you need and I can go pick it up for you?" Marissa suggested.

"Sure," Jackie accepted. She sat at the table and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. As she started to write her list, her mind started slipping. She felt herself dreaming about those eyes, that face, his smile. Everything about him was so wonderful to Jackie, and he was everything she ever dreamed of. Was he really there? She wanted so deeply to know he was real. Jackie shook herself when she could hear Marissa trying to speak to her. "What?" Jackie asked turning toward her.

"Would you like apples in your oatmeal?" Marissa asked.

"Yes," Jackie said quickly. Marissa nodded and went back to cooking. Jackie put her head in her hands. Her head hurt and so did her stomach. "Actually, I'm not the hungry." Jackie said, pushing her head further into her hands. Marissa looked at her, nodded, but said nothing. She turned back to her cooking. Jackie took a deep breath and stood up from the table. She felt hot and dizzy. She felt like she needed some fresh air. "I'm going outside for a minute." She said, moving quickly out of the kitchen, throwing the living room and out the door. She stopped in the front yard. There was a light fog in the air, the air was crisp and cool and there was a slight breeze in the air. Jackie took several deep breaths, trying to gather her thoughts. Everything felt like it was racing it her mind, her heart pounded in her chest, she never felt so confused in her life. What was she supposed to do? She needed a sign!

Suddenly, a small blue bird flew past Jackie and into the forest. Jackie sighed and accepted the sign. Tonight she would go back to the dark forest and she would see what was real and what was not.

Jackie took a couple steps toward the forest. She wanted to go in now . . .

Suddenly, she stopped when she heard her mother and Richard laughing. She quickly jumped behind the bushes and watched and listened.

"Oh Richard," she giggled. "You are such a charmer!" Pam boasted. Jackie rolled her eyes. There was no way this women- strike that, this whore could be her mother. She thought a little about what Eric said, _Queen Viola _. . . Jackie felt as though she never before felt so close to someone just be hearing their name. She had dreamed of this woman for so long and felt she might have been her true mother. Jackie looked back at Pam and Richard. They were laughing and grinning with each other. How obvious was it to Jackie that her mother had spent the night with her boyfriend. They wrapped their arms around each other and went inside the house. Jackie quickly crawled out from the bushes and followed them inside, quietly.

They had already entered the kitchen and Jackie followed them again. Richard and Pam were standing close to Marissa and Max had just finished his bottle. Jackie went over to her brother and picked up the bottle from him, she moved past her . . . mother? and Richard to put it in the sink. Pam coughed into her hand. Jackie spun around and saw Pam scowling at her.

"What?" Jackie asked, feeling more irritated than usual with Pam.

"Aren't you going to say good morning to your mother?" Pam said also seeming irritated.

'Sure, where is she?' Jackie said in her head. "Morning," she mumbled turning back toward the sink.

"And aren't you going to say good morning to Richard?" Pam asked, gesturing toward her boyfriend. Ok, now she was pushing it. Jackie felt as though she would rather spit on Pam and Richard then show either of them any affection.

"That's ok, love." Richard said. "Good morning, Jackie." He said. She just nodded her head, not allowing herself to say another word.

"Richard and I are going to town today and we were wondering if you would like to come with us?" Pam spoke. Jackie knew Pam was only offering so she wouldn't feel like a bad mother later when she ignored her children to be with her boyfriend. "Chip will be coming." Pam said smiling at Jackie. Even a better reason not to go! There wasn't a chance she was getting anywhere near Chip again, she knew that . . . well, if last night was real, than it felt as though Steven was the one for her.

"I have some more unpacking to do." Jackie said quickly, almost hoping they would just leave her alone.

Her mother's grin turned into a scowl. "Honestly, Jackie, you need to take some time to get out of your room." Pam took Richard's hand and they left the room.

'I will tonight', Jackie thought. Jackie finished her list for Marissa, then took her brother back upstairs. She played with him some and actually did do some unpacking, but the entire day she simply kept waiting for the sun to go down so she could return to the forest and determine dream from reality.

**. . . **

Jackie listened carefully at her door as Pam and Richard kissed each other good night and said their goodbyes for the night. She needed to wait until she was sure everyone was asleep before she could leave. She thought she might throwing up at how disgusting they were, but finally she heard the door close. She sighed to herself and carefully stepped away from the door. Jackie looked over at her brother, who was already fast asleep. She quietly went over to his bed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. She kissed his forehead. He stirred a little, but then went right back to sleeping peacefully.

Jackie took a deep breath and trying to remain as quiet as possible, walked to the window. She felt the cool air just beyond the walls of this house. The moon was fully in the sky and lighting the night in a cool ice like light. She put her hands on the window and took her legs over the edge of the window and spun around so she could climb down smoothly. She slowly climbed down the side of the house. When her feet finally touched the grassy field she let go of the house and landed on the cool grass. For some reason this time she felt more nervous, as if she had no idea what would happen. Jackie turned around and took a couple steps toward the forest.

Once again, the forest seemed to shine as if there was a light trapped inside. Jackie walked toward the forest, but stopped when she came to the edge of the field. She quickly pinched her arm just for safety. When it hurt, she knew she was awake. She released a breath, trying to remain calm. She crossed her fingers before stepping over into the forest.

**In the next chapter Jackie will attempt the first task! What do you think it will be?**

**For updates on this story and others check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my other story: Sing Another Song! It a musical story of awesomeness (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or feel the love tonight (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	6. The First Task

**Hey lovelies! Man, it has been a while! I love you guys so much! I hope you all are doing well. Another chapter posted for you guys! I hope you enjoy! I know I enjoy writing it! A special thanks to: **

**Guest – Thank you so much!**

**GatsbyParty – aw! I love that, thank you!**

**MaidenMyth – Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Nannygirl – Hey girl! Thank you for all the reviews! I always LOVE reading your reactions! Thank you for putting so much into your reviews! You rock, my friend!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and or followed! You guys are awesome!**

**So in this chapter, Jackie goes into the forest and tries her hand at the first task! Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 6: The First Task**

Jackie pushed away branches as she moved across the forest floor. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt like she knew the way by heart to get to the tree. Jackie put her hand to the bark of one of the trees. It was still soft to her touch. She didn't even know it she was going the right way, last time she only got there because she was lost. How would she get there now . . . ?

Suddenly, like the other night, Jackie could hear a whispering wind calling her. She looked around but saw no one. She heard the sound again. Jackie followed the sound, hoping it would again lead her to the tree. She went further and further into the forest, following the whisper. Once again, it stopped suddenly. Jackie froze in her tracks, listening closely to see if it was still there, but there was nothing. She sighed and looked around, but she didn't see the tree. She shook herself, at least now she was lost. She walked a few steps further. But then, Jackie stopped and felt her eyes widen and her blood freeze in her veins. In front of her with the moonlight gleaming on it was the Hollow Tree.

_I knew it was real . . ._ She thought to herself. Slowly, she walked up to the tree and put her hand to the bark. The rough surface scratched her hand. She took a deep breath as she rubbed her hand over the trunk. It felt like a lost memory . . . She took a step back and looked at the opening of the tree, but didn't see anything on the other side. She sighed since she didn't really think she would see anything, but she hoped she would. She took another step back and then looked around for a minute feeling a little worried.

Where was Steven? He said he would be here . . .

Suddenly, Jackie heard the breaking of branches from behind her. She quickly spun around and saw Steven, Eric, and two others standing and sitting by the tree. The moonlight shun on each of them. Jackie put her arms behind herself and pinched her arm once again. It hurt, once again.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming." Steven said, his voice relaxed and his face blank. He was resting his back on the bark of the tree. Jackie couldn't seem to find the right words to say. She could say she had to wait for Pam to fall asleep? Or she could say she didn't remember how to get here? But all she did was shrug. Steven pushed himself off of the trunk and walked up to her til they were only a few inches apart. "Well, you're here now." He said smiling at her, causing her to smile back. He took her hand in his and lead her to follow him, Eric and the others following behind them.

Jackie looked over her shoulder at them. The first man was tall and had soft and flowy brown hair. The second man was shorter and had tanner skin, his hair was also darker. She did feel like she knew them, but how?

"They are Kelso and Fez." Steven whispered to her, as if he could read her mind. Jackie looked at Steven and nodded. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at them, to which they grinned back.

**. . . **

They had spent a while walking through the forest. No one was really talking, the only sounds made were by the creatures of the forest. Jackie still felt nervous. What would the first task be? What would she have to do? What will she have to prove?

Suddenly, the forest trees parted in their paths revealing a thick tree with a fat trunk. Steven and the others stopped, forcing Jackie to stop. They all watched this tree. Jackie furrowed her brows. What were they doing here?

But then, the tree seemed to take a breath, splitting open the bottom of the trunk and formed an opening to the inside of it.

Steven nodded to himself and turned toward Jackie.

"Jacqueline," he said. "Inside this tree lives a giant toad. In the pit of his stomach there is a key. For your first task you must get the key." Jackie's eyes widened. This was not at all what she was expecting these tasks to be like. She glanced back at the tree as the opening seemed to be waiting for her. She took a deep breath and took her first step toward the tree. Steven grasped her hand, stopping her from further moving. She turned back toward him. He released her hand, leaving in it four stones. Jackie held the stone close to her face, studying them. "They are magic." Steven said.

"How are they supposed to help me?" Jackie asked.

Steven smiled weakly. "You will know." He, Eric, Kelso and Fez took a step back, showing Jackie that when she would do this, she would do it alone. "Show no fear." Steven said to her.

Jackie gripped the stone as she turned back toward the tree. She walked up to the tree, standing just before the entrance. She noticed that the inside seemed lit, but was small, so she would have to get on her knees and crawl. She peeled up the bottom of the shoe and saw it was coated in a thick layer of mud. Jackie swallowed her breath and got down on her hands and knees, the mud squishing beneath her. She crawled along and moved into the tree.

It was huge compared to how it looked on the outside. The walls of the tree were covered in mud, moss and roots. Jackie felt the mud level rising beneath her as she got further and further into the tree. The buzzing of flies and other creatures could be heard all around. There were bugs crawling and slithering over every inch of the tree. Some of the bugs started to crawl over Jackie. She tried her best to push them off of her only to get more mud on herself. A chill was sent up her spine at everything going on around her. She wanted to cry or throw up or scream. But, she took a deep breath and pushed on.

Now almost covered in mud, Jackie continued to crawl deeper into the tree. She looked ahead and saw the tunnel continued, but for some reason she felt like she shouldn't continue. Almost like she was where she needed to be. She slowly looked over her shoulder and turned herself around.

There in front of her was a toad the size of a tire, with gold and dark green skin, and flies buzzing all around him. He was breathing heavily as he stared at her. Jackie took a deep breath trying to remember Steven's word . . . _Show no fear_.

"Hello, I am Princess Jacqueline." She said with courage and pride. "And I'm not afraid of you." She looked down at the four stones in her hand, wondering how they were going to help her. She looked back at the toad in front of her. "Aren't you ashamed living like this . . . eating all these bugs . . . and growing fat?" She asked. His response was spitting out his long green, slimy tongue onto Jackie's cheek. Jackie winced at this and tried to hide her disgust and fear. As he pulled his tongue back into his mouth Jackie was pulled toward him, dropping the stones into the mud. She breathed deeply tried to regain her composure. She quickly tried to pick up the stone from the muddy tree floor. When she regained her composure, the toad opened his mouth and screamed in her face, blowing back her hair. When he finally stopped Jackie leaned forward. She pulled up her hand and looked at the stones.

Suddenly, what she thought was another stone, unrolled and showed itself to be another bug. She picked up the bug in between her fingers and stared at it. The toad licked its lips as it stared at the bug in Jackie's hand. Like a spark, Jackie had an idea. She waved the bug at the toad and then placed it back in her other hand, holding it out for him. Again, he spit out his long slimy tongue and wrapped it around Jackie's hand taking all that she held into its mouth. Jackie stared at her hand which was now coated in the toad's saliva. She looked at the toad, who was licking his lips, but suddenly, he looked like he was gonna be sick, he opened his mouth and from out of it he regretigated his insides. The toad was dead . . .

His skin lay folded up next to his insides, resting in the mud. Jackie took a deep breath and crawled forward to the insides. Sitting atop of it, was a shiny brass key. She reached into the insides and pulled the key from it. She analyzed it, as if it was some kind of treasure. She held the key tight as she turned in the tunnel and started out.

**. . . **

Steven stepped from foot to foot, awaiting Jacqueline to return. He was worried, since he wasn't sure if she could do it. He hoped she was alright. Eric, Fez, and Kelso also seemed anxious as they stared at the tree awaiting their princess. Just then, coated in mud, Jackie emerged from the tree. She smiled at them as she held up the key in her hand. Steven grinned, Eric smiled as well, and Fez and Kelso cheered.

Jackie had completed the first task.

**. . .**

Steven held the key in his fingertips, studying it, as Jackie washed the mud off her body at the small pond Steven had taken her to before. Eric, Fez and Kelso had gone, leaving Steven again with Jackie. She was almost clean now, though she felt it would take at least a million baths to wash off the filth she experienced. She looked over her shoulder at Steven who was still studying the key.

"What is it?" She asked. He looked up at her briefly, as if remembering she was there, but then looked back at the key.

"I'm just trying to imagine the journey you went on to get this." He said, rolling the key in between his fingers.

"It wasn't easy." She said, smiling to herself.

"I knew you could do it, though." He said, smiling at her and walking up to her. Holding out his hand, she took it, and he helped pulled her out of the pond. They were only an inch apart again. Jackie looked into his deep blue beautiful eyes. He was so handsome. He pulled her along with him again. She followed him, as he lead her through the forest. Soon she saw her house in the distance. Steven stopped in his walking and turned Jackie toward him. "I'll have to leave you here tonight." He said.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"If I leave the forest, then I will have fully left our world, and I will be gone." He said to her.

"But, how did you get me home last night?" She asked.

"I didn't, I got you to the edge of the forest, you got yourself back into your room." He said smiling.

She looked up at the window to her room. "How will I know this was real?" She asked him. He grasped her hand and placed the key in her hand.

"This," he said. She looked down at the key. She looked back into his eyes. She felt an electric pull to him, and he experienced the same. Soon their lips pulled into contact. It was her first kiss . . . and it was amazing.

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it!**

**For updates on this story and others check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my other story: Sing Another Song! It a musical story of awesomeness (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or smile at the stars (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


End file.
